Imitation
by KillerPen
Summary: Murder mystery - a killer is targeting blue eyed blondes and Naruto is caught up in the middle. Dive into the drama and the mystery and see if you can find the killer before our heroes do. Rated T for cussing and killing. May be bumped up to M in the future (lemon). SasuxFem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto **

**There are things in this story that are going to be different from the anime/manga, but I don't think that they'll be too outside of the world of possibilities considering the change of circumstances.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Yoshimichi Hara crept though the kitchen. He could hear faint sounds of footsteps in the adjacent dining room. With his heart racing, he paused at the door that led to the room and listened.

Yes, there it was, the footsteps. He could hear his target moving from the dining room out into the hallway and he quickly entered into the kitchen behind her. He saw a wisp of black lace and could smell the scent of rose oil in the air. The chase would be over soon. He would capture the target and bring her to justice.

Another noise. This time it was a giggle and he couldn't help but smirk. He loved playing ninja.

"Hime-sama." He called out.

She giggled again, running through the door into the family room. He followed after her, jowls flopping and out of breath from the sudden movement. This was the most exercise that he ever got.

She had already gone. He felt moisture pool on his brow, and wiped it off with the cuff of his black turtle neck. He had taken a triple dose of his erectile dysfunction medication a half an hour earlier, and the pills had dilated every blood vessel in his body. His normally pale face was nearly purple and sweat was pouring from him through every gland.

It was a good thing that none of his workers could see him now. He could hear their whispers now. Yoshimichi Hara one of the most powerful men in the Fire Country dressed completely in a tight black ninja outfit that did nothing to hide his repugnant body.

He had dispatched his wife to her mother's home with an entourage of servants for the weekend. He had their mansion to himself. Or, rather, to himself and Miyu, the seventeen-year-old maid that had just been hired. She had become the latest in a long line of Hara's obsessions. Their _interactions _were not illegal; just immoral, adulterous and simply disgusting.

One could not help, but feel nauseated by the sight of Yoshimishi Hara, a married man pushing seventy, with little to offer besides the money he acquired from his inheritance chasing after a sleek, blond, gorgeous young thing.

Nevertheless, this was his game. The girl, in this case Miyu, would don the outfit of his choosing – this time, an expensive shred of non-existent black lace – and race around the house running from the "ninja" perusing her.

Miyu drank from a top shelf sake bottle the whole time. The liquor was a lot stronger than she was use to and she was thankful for that. The stronger it was, the faster she got drunk and the quicker she could get his over with. It was the only way she could tolerate the feeling of Yoshimishi's grunting sweating body on top of her.

She glanced at the clock, if she allowed herself to be caught now, after about five minutes it would be over and she could hit the town with her friends and a large wallet lined with Yoshimichi's money.

"Oh no, a dead end" Miyu cried out dramatically while settling herself on the love seat.

She could hear his heavy steps and then a yelp of pain. She rolled her eyes. She knew he was naturally clumsy and hoped that he hadn't been drinking. He could barely perform sober, and with him drunk he would never be able to rise to the occasion, even with all the little blue pulls that he had consumed.

Miyu stared impatiently at the door and after 5 minutes she called out again, "Oh no, I hope that no one is here."

Another 10 minutes passed by before Miyu grew concerned. She leapt off the love seat and walked toward where she was certain she had heard him last. That was when she saw him. Face up on the floor, neck slashed from ear to ear and a pool of blood consuming him.

Miyu was able to let out a scream before her world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I've already written chap. 2 and it will be out shortly.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ibiki Morino looked at the mutated body that was laid out in front on him on the metal table. The girl's hair had been ripped from the roots, the eyes had been gouged out and the skin had been peeled away. Ibiki could see stress fractures in the crown of her molars and could still smell the acid from her vomit – the girl must have been terrified.

"All the evidence collected so far only contains DNA from the victim" Hayate Gekko whispered quietly in Ibiki's ear.

"Keep looking." He stated flatly his features stoic and unyielding to his internal confusion.

"Yes, sir." Hayate said quietly, bowing quickly before walking off to continue his investigation.

Ibiki was part of the team that had been hired by the Yoshimichi clan to investigate the murder of the eldest heir. The man was found by his house manager on Monday morning. The local authorities assumed that it was a botched robbery, but nothing of significant value had been stolen and the house remain mostly undisturbed. Their investigation didn't produce enough results for the family and they contracted Konoha to resolve the incident discreetly.

Their team had quickly discovered the man's philandering ways and worked to quickly locate his last known contact, Miyu, but when they found the girl, a Pandora's box opened up, riddled with new questions.

From the new information that they collected, it appeared that the killer or killers' real target had been the girl, but there was nothing special about the girl. She came from a lower class family, she had a mediocre family and lived a mediocre life. They took details from their current case and compared it the local information and used their network to see if there were similar cases.

In the past three years 27 blond, blue eyed girls had been reported as missing and five of them, including Miyu, had been found brutally mutated with their hair pulled out, eyes gouged out and skinned.

From the images that he had received of the crime scenes it appeared that the killer(s) had evolved. It appears that the other four victims were some of the earliest victims, the ritual had become cleaner as the killer got the chance to practice his craft and develop new techniques.

"Captain" Hayate said, quickly walking up to Ibiki. "We found this scrap of fabric, it does not appear to have enough DNA to be useful, should we get the trackers?"

"Get them." Ibiki said, hoped that the trackers found this guy and, more so, he wanted this guy to resist.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kick to his gut instantly knocked the breath out of his body and send him flat on his back. Before he knew what was happening Naruto was on top of him with a kunai pressed against his neck.

"You lose, dog breath" Naruto said, her grin stretching from side to side.

"Whatever loser." Kiba said, pushing Naruto off of him with a faint blush on his cheeks before standing up.

"Aww come on Kiba. Don't be such a sore loser." Naruto said standing up and brushing off the dust.

"Tch, whatever. You just got lucky because someone, Akamaru, decided that now would be the perfect time for a nap." Kiba said, glaring at the large white dog that was laying under the shade of a Sakura tree.

Naruto turned to Akamaru as he let out a low whine. Naruto walked over and rubbed his tummy until the dog was happily wagging his tail.

"Oi don't blame Akamaru because he knows how to treat a lady." Naruto said laughing as Akamaru playfully licked her cheeks.

"What lady?" Kiba snarled.

If Naruto was hurt by the comment, she didn't show it. "Whatever, I need to get going. We have a team meeting in about 20 minutes, but don't forget that you owe me ramen!"

"Yea, yea, yea." Kiba said before Naruto disappeared, running through the woods at a speed that was imperceptible to the human eye.

Kiba sat down next to Akamaru and glared at the lounging canine. "You could have helped me out."

Akamaru let out a short bark.

"You didn't want to interrupt? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked angrily.

Akamaru let out a combination of short and long barks.

"What – that's – You're crazy! I don't like her. I'm just trying to improve my skills. She's one of the best fighters and my competition for Hokage. If I can beat her in training, I can beat her in the field. That's all." Kiba said with a scoff.

Akamaru let out a few small barks and a high pitched whine.

Kiba's cheeks flushed red, "What? There's no inappropriate contact! I-"

Both went silent when they heard the faint sound of leaves crunching in the distant. Kiba flared his nostrils and took a deep breath in and relaxed.

" Okaa-san what are you doing here?"

The scroll his mother tossed at him was less than a centimeter away from his nose before he caught it.

"Congrats pup, you're getting a chance to join the big league." Tsume said with a feral grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ino-pig"

"Forehead" Ino spat back.

There was a time where these insults were said in a playful manner, but that was before Sasuke Uchiha's return. Sasuke return to the village had made a huge impact, especially among the single girls in the village, and it was clear that Sasuke that had returned was no longer a boy, he was a man.

Sasuke had satisfied a lot of women and pissed of several boyfriends and fathers. While he didn't have a lot of moral restrictions when it came to his sex life, he did have certain rules: no virgins, no married women and no one that he cared about.

The girls believed that Sasuke wanted to sow his wild oats before settling down. They knew he wanted to restore his clan and to do that he would need to get married. With this information, the girls had quickly regressed back to their childish ways, but now they were in grown women bodies. Their fights had escalated, the girls spreading so many vicious destructive rumors about each other that no one could tell what was true or false, but the villagers couldn't give a damn. The salacious rumors about two victorious war hero and their quest for the title of Sasuke Uchiha's wife was the best entertainment they could have asked for.

"Oh, I would stick around to chat, but unfortunately I have a team meeting to get to." Sakura said in a sickening sweet way.

"Dressed like that?" Ino asked, gazing over Sakura's nonexistent uniform, "I doubt that you'd be able to bend over in that."

"That's the point." Sakura said, twirling a strand of pink hair around her index finger.

"That would be a great strategy, if everyone and their mother hadn't had already seen you. I saw the pictures. You look like you were having a good time."

Sakura couldn't hide the anger that showed on her face. Those pictures were never supposed to become public, but that little asshole had let his friend have a copy of the photos that they took and that friend was more than happy to make copies for every other asshole in the world. Sakura had tracked down every copy of the photos after beating the crap out of the asshole and his friend, but the damage had been done.

"My number is still smaller than yours though, plus I talked to Sasuke-kun and he was very understanding. If anything, it's brought us closer." Sakura said. Technically he hadn't said anything besides, it happens, but she was sure that it was his way of saying that she still had a chance.

He hadn't slept with her, so she still had a chance.


End file.
